


The Wedding

by Nicememerino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicememerino/pseuds/Nicememerino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets a man at his ex's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

After the ceremony for Ginny and Luna's wedding we all watched them cut the cake as the "new" Mrs. And Mrs. Weasley-Lovegood. "Harry, why don't you just go say something to her?" Hermione asked me for the third time since everyone started dancing and socializing. 

I sighed and looked over at her, "because she is going to be surrounded by people all night and I want her and Luna to have fun." I responded. 

Hermione sighed and left with Ron to go dance. I stayed against the wall waiting for the whole endeavor to be done. After a while of standing and drinking the free alcohol a bloke walked up and stood next to me. "Nice wedding isn't it" he said. I didn't know if he was actually speaking to me until he looked over at me expectantly.

"Y-yeah. The bride looked gorgeous in her dress" I responded back very confused as to why this man was talking to me. Did he know me from somewhere? Should I know who he is?

"Very beautiful," he agreed "so how did you end up coming to this wedding?" He asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"The bride is my ex" 

He almost choked as he laughed. "Why did you come to your ex's wedding?" He said trying to hide his smile. 

I grinned and tried to hide behind my glass, "her brother is my best friend and it's not like we ended on bad terms. We just decided that it'd be better for us to just be friends." I explained taking a large swig from my drink waiting for the guy to give pity on me.

"Most people say that. Now what's the real reason?" He asked his words slightly slurred.   
I sighed and looked back to Ginny.

"I'm just not into people like her" I said trying to keep it short and simple. 

"What was wrong with her? Irritating? Controlling? Bad in bed?" He asked, sarcasm in his voice. 

"Nope. I just prefer men." I said straight out. Well not straight, but you get it. 

"Hmm... So the rumor is true," he said sitting his drink down. "my friend told me told me you were gay, smoking hot, I should try talking to you." He said taking my drink from me and sitting it down next to him. 

"Thank god, I thought we knew each other and I just didn't remember." I sighed in relief now wondering who would have told him about me.

He reached his hand out, "Care to dance?" I hesitated before accepting.

"I think you should know I can't dance at all" I said laughing.

"Oh so that rumor is true too" he said laughing with me. 

We danced for a few minutes before Ginny walked over "Can I cut in?" I accepted and the man went and danced with Luna. As me and Ginny danced further and further from Luna and him I felt a pang of jealousy that Luna was getting to dance with him instead of me. I quickly brushed it off, knowing I had only just met the guy. 

"So, you found someone to talk to" she said smiling. 

"Yep" I replied trying to focus on not stepping on her toes. "He's nice. He said his friend told him about me." I explained almost falling over trying to spin Ginny around. 

"Really, hmm.. what's this guy that's been talking to you's name?" She grinned knowingly. 

I turned a bright shade of red, "I-um I don't know. Excuse me Ginny" I answered stepping away to go find the man. I quickly turned back around and kissed her cheek, "you look gorgeous by the way" she blushed and pushed me away so I wouldn't get side tracked. 

After looking around for him and the groom I found him standing by the wall where we both were earlier. I walked up and spoke nervously, "You never told me your name" 

"It's Draco, Draco Malfoy"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. If you want to you can check out my other one-shot called Rollarcoasters its the only other work on my page and if you want to follow me on tumblr my name is: nicememerino


End file.
